Between A Lie and Living the Dream
by MyJonasSensesAreTingling3
Summary: JONAS. “I know you do. But it’s complicated, right?” Macy/LucasBrother. Funshot.


**This funshot* is dedicated to Music, Mrs. Steed, Cormac McCarthy, Late Night Coffee at Starbucks, Whip It, and My Best Friends.**

**I'm sure there are a plethora of mistakes, but I feel it adds to the stream of consciousness thing I got going on. **

**Read and Listen Suggestions: To Build a Home by The Cinematic Orchestra and The Only Exception by Paramore.**

* * *

My feet hit the ground in a series of brief and swift meetings with the rough terrain. Each limb pushes away the towering stems of the giant sunflowers overhead. Something I was always in awe of. A flower reaching monumental heights. Monumental for a flower that is. Coming to a halt, I listened for a sound similar to the one I was making moments ago. The air calmed, deeming it safe to break the silence.

"MARCO!"

I waited seconds before a familiar rustle found its way into my ears. I began my fast paced trek through the field once again. A melodious voice drifted overhead in the clear blue skies and floated into my conscious.

"POLO!"

The voice was far too close. My pace quickened, a skill learned after many hours of grueling practice on top of the almost sickening red tar of the track. My running declined into a cautious jog.

"MARCO!"

My body came to a stand still as I waited for the rustle to return. The wind whipped eerily and uninterrupted around me. Slicing through the cool wind, a warm breath landed on the patch of skin behind my ear.

"polo."

The word, spoken almost as a breath itself, sent my heart into a beating frenzy. Not because it startled me, but because of the owner of the voice.

As if a magnet yearning for its match, my body spun around and gravitated towards the body behind me. The contact caused us to loose our footing, creating a mess of tangled limbs on the floor of the sunflower forest.

Once facing each other, his calloused hand brushed the windswept bangs from their current residence over my "chocolate orbs" as he would call them. That boy is quite the vernacular speaker.

Our lips firmly pulled together in a hard, heartfelt kiss. To the point and just as butterfly educing as a slow, drawn out, romantic smooch as seen in television, watched in movies, and read in novels.

My eyes fluttered open into a squint, adjusting to the rays of tinted yellow light streaming through the gaps of the petals.

My sight fixed onto his mouth, the corner of his perfectly thin lips stretched into a smile. A smile that happened with such ease, it would come as a shock to the outside world.

The flowers around us created a home. A safe haven. Because here, we were in our own little world. A world without interruptions and assumptions.

Both of us rolled onto our backs without a word, gazing up at the umbrella of yellow petals and green stems looking as if they belonged on the Manhattan streets.

Fingers inched closer to each other, eventually stopping in the middle and weaving together as if the tightest of stitching. My heart's beats per second monitor only increased in the slightest. I was used to this contact; and contrary to popular belief, I can control myself around these boys.

A slight hum escaped his lips. He couldn't go too long without music of any type.

Mixing with the surrounding sounds of wind and nature, the adventurous, emotional melody transcended the only sense through which it could be perceived in and became picturesque. Each note hummed made a brush stroke across the canvas in my mind. The hums brought memories to the forefront of my thoughts. As one filled my heart with an overwhelming glee, another one would soon come to drain the happiness and leave the organ empty.

"Don't leave."

The beautiful melody stopped suddenly. I almost wished to take back my words and retract into my thoughts once more.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"I know _you _aren't. But I'm talking about this you. The one that smiles and holds my hand."

Silence.

"Right, it's complicated."

Bringing myself up on my palms, I stood. I started pushing my way towards the opening of the sunflower forest and onto the barely used path. Before I could step out of the protective petal covering I felt that calloused hand pull me back.

Our bodies now fused together. Every inch of mine was touching every inch of his. All except for our lips. Our foreheads, our noses, but not our lips. I was forced to stare into his own set of chocolate orbs and feel his words being transferred through his eyes.

"I love you."

He broke the trance I was in.

"I know you do. But it's complicated, right?"

"It's," sigh "complicated."

My eyes shut as a rouge tear escaped the barricades of my eyelids.

"I love you too."

His lips briefly touched mine. If I didn't feel the slight tingling sensation upon my mouth, I wouldn't have noticed.

Flesh separated from flesh only leaving our hands in contact with each other.

We stepped out onto the path, no longer shielded from the bright rays of the sun.

We faced each other.

"See you tomorrow Nick of JONAS."

"See you tomorrow Macy Misa, Number One JONAS Superfan."

His head dipped in close to mine as if to kiss me again, but his face quickly swiveled to the west, and his body followed.

My breath was still caught in my throat as his figure vanished into the distance.

I turned the opposite direction, and headed back to the façade.

* * *

**This funshot was inspired by the song To Build a Home by The Cinematic Orchestra and a scene from the movie Whip It. **

**I'd also like to blame Cormac McCarthy and his stupid writing for plaguing my mind with stupid writing ideas.**

**I really hope you guys like it, it's a bit different for me but you guys know I can never write fluff. I'm just a dream killer, guys ;)**

**Review if you like (plus review comes with a free boy of choice, so why not?!) :)**

**-Cayce**

**P.S. Title credit to the Jack's Mannequin song, Caves.**

***Funshot is what this is because I feel it's too short to be a oneshot and has too much plot to be a drabble. So hello funshot. **


End file.
